the toys of terror!
by the chameleon
Summary: my first fanfic!And it's done1 Second fanfic coming soon. GIR drags Zim off to the toy store, and hilarity ensues :P
1. at the toy store

Okay, here's my first fanfic! I hope you like it, and if this is successful I may put more! Please review, I'd appreciate feedback!  
  
***  
  
  
  
(Zim and GIR are at the toy store)  
  
GIR: Whoopee! Look at all the toys!  
  
Zim: next time I get to pick what we do.  
  
GIR: ohhhhh! I wanna play with this one!(starts ripping tons of packages open.)  
  
*alarm sounds*  
  
Intercom: unpackaged toys on aisle 3!  
  
Zim: hurry, GIR! We must go!  
  
(Grabs GIR, and runs back home)  
  
Zim: phew, that was a close one. You should be more careful.  
  
GIR: .  
  
  
  
1 To be continued.  
  
Short, I know, but I'll post the next chapter soon, if I figure out how. 


	2. The mix-up.

Chapter 2! Told you it wouldn't take long. Hope you like it!  
  
  
  
***  
  
1 Zim: hmmm. you look different, GIR.  
  
  
  
GIR: ..  
  
Zim: GIR?  
  
Hmm.(turns GIR around)  
  
Zim: Wait a minute. YOU'RE NOT GIR!!!!!  
  
(sees a label on girs back, and a battery slot)  
  
Zim: Geez. I wonder what's happening to GIR now.  
  
***  
  
Clerk: whowee, what a mess! These new robot toys we just got in stock are everywhere! (sees gir) wow! This one looks different. Must be a limited edition. (puts gir in a box with a 'limited edition' sticker on it.)  
  
At this point, a mom and dad walk in.  
  
Mom: oh, look at these robot toys! I'm sure our son would love one!  
  
To be continued. 


	3. The victim of the freak ping-pong accide...

Hey! Sorry about those really short chapters. They'll be longer now.  
  
***  
  
Dad: yeah, he needs something to help him get over that freak ping-pong accident.  
  
Mom: look! This one is limited edition! And it looks so cute!  
  
Dad: yeah, let's get it for our Timothy!  
  
Dun dun dun!!!  
  
***  
  
(Back at mom and dad's home)  
  
Mom: oh, Timmy!  
  
A paranoid boy comes out. He is seven years old, has blonde hair, and pale skin. He spends most of his life hiding from the terrors inside his own mind.  
  
Timmy: what?  
  
Dad: we've been thinking. You need to have a healthier life than you lead now.  
  
Mom; you're always scared.  
  
Dad: se we bought you this toy!  
  
Timmy: um, thanks. It looks. nice.  
  
Mom: you're welcome, son.  
  
Timmy opens the toy  
  
GIR: where's the cupcakes????  
  
Timmy: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! It talked! It talked! It really did.  
  
Mom: don't worry, it's an advanced toy.  
  
Timmy: it's a scary toy!  
  
Mom: Just play with it. It's all in your head.  
  
Timmy: okay. Hey, I guess you're not so bad, are you? In fact, you look kinda fun!  
  
Timmy starts playing with the toy.  
  
GIR: I'm bored. Can I go home now?  
  
Timmy: It talked! It talked again! The evil toy haunts me! It's trying to kill me!!!!!!!  
  
Timmy runs around insanley. Gir runs around too, because he's bored.  
  
Timmy: ahhh!!!!!!!!!!!!! It moved! It's ALIVE!!!!!!!!  
  
Timmy runs upstairs and hides in bed for a nap. He usually goes to bed, as this is the only way he can escape his fears.  
  
***  
  
later that night, he hears a crinkiling soud. It gets louder.louder. LOUDER. Louder.LOUDER.  
  
Timmy: it's the toy of terror! I can't look. I must go back to sleep!  
  
To be continued.  
  
There. That was a bit longer. I don't want to make it too long, as the story is almost over. 


	4. The end.

Here you go! The last chapter! Sorry if it ended abruptly.  
  
***  
  
Timmy does what he does best, gets freaked out. A loud pop and then huge crunching sounds follow the crinkling . He is so freaked out he falls back asleep (I know, that doesn't make sense, but so what?). The next morning he is woken up early. He hears loud growling noises. It was the toy again. Summoning all his courage (which was about enough to fill half a smartie)., he went downstairs, armed with his baseball bat(not that he ever played baseball anymore). He went downstairs, and slowly opened the living room door. He gasped in horror at what he saw.  
  
His toy of terror was sitting on the couch, several dozen cupcake wrappers on the floor, watching the scary monkey show.  
  
Timothy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
GIR: Yeah, this show is great!  
  
Timmy: evil toy, you will haunt me no longer!  
  
With that, he grabbed GIR, and threw him out the window. Higher and higher he flew. He landed in the trash can.  
  
Zim(he's finally back in the story!): Well, I am going to go look for GIR now. I have finally organized a plan.  
  
Zim noticed something in the garbage. Something metal. Something stupid. Something named  
  
Zim: GIR! There you are! Where were you!  
  
Gir: I dunno. just playing around. Hey look, there's still a little cupcake left on these wrappers!  
  
The End.  
  
So, there you have it. My first fanfic, done1 Hope you liked it. I'll be writing another one soon, so keep checking! Bye for now! 


End file.
